U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,797 (Schmidt), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses “[a]n integrated RISC and relay ladder logic processor uses shared registers, program counter, bus lines, and processing circuitry to eliminate delays associated with transfer of control in co-processor type architecture. The RISC instructions do not significantly interfere with the specialized hardware needed for rapid relay logic execution, the latter which may be further improved through the use of a pipeline well suited for relay ladder logic which creates few pipeline hazards. Two levels of condition codes are used for the arithmetic and logic instructions to permit nested arithmetic operations without interference with those instructions visible to the user. Hybrid instructions are provided to synchronize the relay ladder instructions with the arithmetic instructions, thus truly integrating the two instruction sets.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,838 (Kodosky), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses a “[s]ystem and method for programmatically generating a graphical program in response to state diagram information. The state diagram information specifies a plurality of states and state transitions. A graphical program generation program (GPG program), receives the state diagram information and automatically, i.e., programmatically, generates a graphical program (or graphical program portion) based on the state diagram information. The GPG program automatically includes graphical source code in a block diagram of the graphical program, which serves as a framework of the states specified by the state diagram information and the state transitions, with various ‘placeholders’ or ‘containers’ enabling the user to easily fill in the graphical program with source code specifying execution instructions for each state and Boolean conditions for each state transition. The specific graphical source code automatically generated depends on programming features supported by a particular graphical programming development environment with which the graphical program is associated.” See Abstract.